Customer support tools for electronic systems typically include chat applications. Chat applications allow users of electronic systems to exchange messages with customer support agents, usually within browser windows over the Internet. Some chat applications take advantage of the user's webcam, to allow the user and the customer support agent to communicate face-to-face using audio and video. Sometimes, during a chat application, a customer support agent asks a user to download diagnostic software to run on the user's machine. The customer support agent provides a link to the diagnostic software, and the user manually enters the link (e.g., in a new tab of the browser) to download the software. The user then runs the diagnostic software on the user's machine and reports back to the customer support agent any identified problems.